Search Of The Ice Stones
by thekwstories
Summary: This the sequel from "True Love". After Jamie is immortal. He helped a few of his friends to be immortal as well by searching Ice Stones made by Jack. Alot of twists and Oc's, fights, betrayal and maybe death (WARNING JACKXJAIME M/M YAOI DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)
1. Prolouge

**Hey Everyone, I am back! And yet Better. I almost worked a month writing this story, and I thank all of you of using your patience and hope for me making another rise of the guardians story. I read all of your reviews, my messages, and other anonymous stuff and most of you really love the story so I'll make a sequel as i promised. Yes, there will be Jack/Jamie moments, but that's not all about them too. As i said on the last story, there will be some Oc's. (Due to the terms and policy the number stays limited) So there will be about 6, that is all. AND YES, Bunnymund, North, Pitch, Tooth and more will be involved in the story. Lots of fights are in this story, mystery and maybe betrayal. So for now this is the prologue, I am still working on the rest. So please do not rush me. I still have school you know. LOL XD!. So anyway, enjoy this prologue for now as I finished the rest of the story!**

**PROLOGUE **

_"The more we think, the less we know"_

_-Becky Williams-_

**ABOUT A YEAR AGO...**

It was a very quiet and nice night in the north pole. Everyone was sleep to get ready for tommorow's night. Which is that North is giving out presents to the kids around the world, Execpt for Jack. He was sitting on a chair, 5 feet away from a conveyor belt where toys are made and sent from North. Jack was sitting down was making a form of a tear. Tooth was checking on everybody was asleep from tommorow's big day. She found out that Jack was not in his room. And quietly looks for him. In a minute she found him. Near the conveyor belt.

"What are you doing" curiously asking Jack

"Being Bored"

"You are lying"

"I know, I'm making something..."

"Like what?"

"For that special someone..."

Tooth looked around to see anyone else was here and then she whispered

"Is this for Jamie?"

"Yes, but it's not for Jamie, for anyone else who find this, I already created one like a 100 years ago"

Tooth nodded

"But I know someone has it. And it's someone familiar...but i decided to make more"

Tooth did a quick hug with Jack then leaves so he can finished his "work"

"Well hope you can get some sllep" she flies off


	2. Graduation

**Time: 3:27**

**Place: Jamie's School- After Graduation Ceremony**

Jamie and their friends now step outside of their school for the last time. Wearing their caps and gown, just graduated high school, and off to find the journey beyond them. Well, for them, it was time for an adventure thanks to Jamie. After secretly telling them that he was immortal. He decides to help them become one too. But is not easy. His boyfriend, Jack Frost has sent out an Invitation to 200 Lucky kids and Teens, Age 10-19. To find these "Ice Stones" in order to be Immortal. If you're thinking why Jack just help or give out the stones. Well lets go back and see why?

**_Flashback: 12 days ago_**

"Jack?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Where is exactly the Ice Stones?"

"Jamie, to tell you the truth, I only remember making one. And that was founded by your mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, And when I was Re-born, I didn't remember much what I was doing"

"Oh"

"Yeah, but If i did. I wouldn't tell you. It's a fair game"

"I understand"

And with that. The two make-out in a another typical day.

**NOW**

"Hey Jamie!"

Jamie's friends, Kyle Williams and David Sanders was running up to Jamie for the big event. Kyle is 17 years old. 5'9 in height and about 197 ponds. He is Native, light-brown skinned with a goatee. And the other hand is David. Who is 5'8 in height and 201 pounds. His Chin is sharp, his eyes are brown. He is Caucasian with some freckles on his face and wears some glasses

"You Ready Kid?" asked Kyle

"I should be asking you that" answer Jamie

Kyle laugh

"Okay, smart-ass, don't be like that because you are immor-"

"SSSHHHHHH! Or somebody will here us!"

"Anyway, have you seen Jack" ask Jamie

"Ummmm...No" answered David

"Hey guys, ummm.. I should have you ask you this a long time ago. But... (sighs) Do you think it okay with you? I mean being in a relationship with another guy and all?

"Really?" said David

"Dude! Shut up! Stop worrying about that." answered Kyle. "Of course we are okay with. It's nothing wrong with it. It's called love."

That answered mad a smile on Jamie's face. A burst of fireworks had lighted up in his head

"Thanks" said Jamie.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from down the street.

"YO! JAMIE!"

"Awww crap. Not you again!"

"It was his pretty-but-annoying friend Tina Lawrence. She is blonde, light-skinned, and blue eyes. =

"Oh shut up Jamie! It's not like it will be the last time you will ever see me again!"

"Oh Really? said David

"Shut up David." said Tina. "I am talking to J-A-M-I-E! Not D-A-V-I-D"

"Do you have to be a annoying asshole Tina" asked Kyle.

Tina looks at Kyle with a mean and nasty look. She only said these two words that shut him up.

"Eat...me"

That was not the reaction that Kyle was going to get.

"Anyway. Guys I got home for a minute. I'll meet you all at the park okay" said Jamie

"Okay" said the rest

Jamie walked home by himself. Although he DID had powers, he could have just fly home. But he only uses them for emergency only.

**About 20 Minutes Later**

Jamie arrived home with no one home. His parents was in vacation. Again. He takes his cap and gown off. Now his body shows his T-shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, and his graduation shoes. He walks upstairs slowly as he enters his room. He can feel something cold as he about to enter. He quickly opens the door. And see Jack Frost hanging on the closed window. With the same appearance. A Blue hoody and old pants with some old shoes Jamie let him have.

"Hey Sexy Grad"

Jamie laughed and responded "Hahaha, shut up"

Jack walks to Jamie smiling and showing a little smirk on his face. He puts one of his hands on the wall and the other on Jamie's chin. Causing Jamie to blush really hard.

"Did I forgot to tell you how sexy and beautiful you are?"

Jamie smiled as their lips get parted together for a kiss.

They kissed for a long time. The couldn't remember how long was the kiss but it felt like forever.

Then they suddenly stop kissing and somehow Jack takes his hoody and shirt off.

"Now, wanna have some fun?"

Jamie quickly responded by jumping on Jack arms as they head for the bed.

**Sorry i took to long with the chapter but now i have a job so i try to keep things on schedule. and no im not planning to end or cancel this anytime soon. more chapters coming ahead! **

**-Kevin- **


	3. Be Still My Soul

Jamie wakes up on his bed laying on Jack's chest. He smiled as he looked at him, while Jack was quietly snoring and lays his arms on the bed. Both naked, but covered in blankets. He realized that they had some "Loving time" earlier and slept through the day. The time was 8:47pm and it was slightly dark in his room. He see his phone was vibrating and the light so he goes and checks it out. There was a missed call and message from David. He decides to call him. He waited for about 15 seconds or so until he heard a few snickers on the phone.

"Hello?"

(More Snickering and Laughing)

"David are you drunk?"

"Tee-hee, no Jamie we...we...are..having FUN!" said David then makes a loud belch on the phone.

"Ewww dude! You are drunk! Just because you graduated doesn't mean you can just go out there drinking with your friends!

"Shuuuutt Uuuuupp dude! You should be drinking with us!" said David

"Yeah JAMIE! Come drink and have fun!" said Kyle in the background

Jamie sigh and groaned at the fact that his friends are acting like idiots. Getting drunk and all before they leave tomorrow for their ultimate quest for the stones.

"Look just get sober before we leave tomorrow okay!"

"Go it! DUUUDE!" David said as he was talking like a cow mooing

Jamie groaned once again as he hang up the phone. He gets up quickly and puts his pajamas on and head into the kitchen. He as hungry of course, but he decided to make something quick and go back to sleep. Meanwhile, Jack realized his boyfriend wasn't here and decides to look for him. He searches downstairs after he see a vivid light. Then he goes to the kitchen where it too place, and sees Jamie making a PB&J sandwich. Jack looks at him in curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jack.

"No I'm just hungry" answered Jamie and smiled

Then, Jack goes to the refrigerator and grab a clear Popsicle, sits down and at sit while watching Jamie making his sandwich

When Jamie was done making his food, he sits down on Jack's lap, smiling and eats his sandwich. Jack replied by kissing him on the head and finishing eating his Popsicle.

"I have a lot of stuff to think about" said Jamie in his thought.

But he quickly realized from a song and a quote that "The more we think the less we know"

**Okay I'm done but there will be more chapters XD. BTW this title is from the song  
"Be Still" by Kaskade and i preferred you listen to it its kinda awesome.**

**FYI & BTW will not canceled or erase this story anytime soon. -Kevin-**


	4. Before You Leave

**WARNING: THIS IS JAMIE'S POINT OF VIEW OF THIS CHAPTER. I DECIDED TO TAKE A QUICK EXPERIMENT AND HAVING MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS, I'M PROBABLY NOT GOOD AT IT BUT I'LL TRY NY BEST. ALSO A WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A YAOI SCENE. DON'T LIKE SKIP THE FREAKING CHAPTER OR SCROLL DOWN UNTIL IT SAYS "YAOI SCENE IS OVER"**

**ANYWAY. NUFF' SAID. LET CONTINUE**

I was waking up feeling a little groggy on the bed. I stayed up all night talking to my drunk friends on the phone, eating cold Popsicle and a glass of milk with my Boyfriend Jack Frost. He is so amazing and wonderful. how could I ever regret the moment when I believe that he was real? Then years later I had a crush, my first kiss, and my first time having...well...you know. With him. Anyway, my eyes was half-open when I felt something weird coming up my blanket. I looked my left and all I see is my door. No one there. On my right, I realized Jack wasn't sleeping on the bed. I was to tired thinking we could he be. because i worrying about the growing figure below my bed and under my blanket. It couldn't be Bunnymund playing around as usual. The last time he climbed under my blanket and was messing around was April Fools. I'll never forget that. I almost hit him with a bat and mistakenly though it was one of my friends with a fur suit on. I looked at the growing figure under my blanket. I was to tired to take action or move. When i first seen it, i though it was some spider or something. But then I have the biggest hypothesis. "It may be my boyfriend Jack".

Then the figure took action. I felt my underwear being removed. I was getting pretty excited and knew where this is coming. I thought to myself that Jack was really horny doing this. So I did nothing buy lay there. letting him do what he want. First, he started going up on my chest licking it, then goes down on my shaft and starts to lick on that. I started to gasp and moan. And i got hard in a second. He kept licking it for a couple seconds until i felt something warm and surrounded my hard cock. I knew that it was his mouth. I started moaning more and a little louder, because how warm his mouth was. He kept bobbing and licking for a couple a minutes. I guess he knew i was gonna cum because I started thrusting and moving in while he was sucking me. So he stop. I knew he was going to do something else. Because I saw the figure of the blanket struggling for some reason. Then a couple seconds later, i was right. He started licking my anus. He was struggling at first but it got me moaning really quick when his tongue started going in me. The pleasure and the sensitivity of it really got me and I started moving around on my bed a little. I know Jack was enjoying this more as i was because i heard his sneaky snickering and giggling. He was doing this for about 2 minutes. When he'd stop. The figure of the blanket was getting up and finally released its shadow. Jack came to me, holding my face and hair with his hands and kissing me very hard. He kissed me so long that I could even know how long was the kiss. But it made me dizzy a little and almost passed out. But I kissed harder. I opened my mouth so his and his tongue can enter. And that I remember how long it was. Probably another 2 minutes and a couple of seconds with it. Anyway, I panicked a little bit when he quickly raised my legs up, looked down at me and smiled. He grab my legs and started hanging on to them as he was getting ready to thrust inside me. I was definitely ready for it. How could I never been ready for it? Anyway, he started entering me, I quickly started moaning and yelling as he first entered my body, the thrusting just made me yelled more. I think Jack like it when I yell. Because he just go faster. And it fact he did. I raised my upper body slowly while he was fucking me. Hanging on to his shoulder and kissing him very hard. The one word I said to him while he was doing this was when i whisper to his ear and said...

"Harder..."

And he did went harder on me. While he was thrusting me fast and hard. One of his hand started stroking my cock. That was the point that everything he was doing to me. I thought i was definitely gonna explode like a bomb . I moaned and yelled louder. The point of being horny, stroked, and fucked feels so damn good. I really didn't want this to stop. I had hundreds of emotions in my head. Full of pleasure and excitement. Even one of my thought in my head was like "screw the stone searching". I shook my head for that thought. Anyway, I couldn't remember how long he was fucking and stroking me. But it was a long time. Now i was in the point that i was gonna cum. I kissed Jack one more time until i screamed out...

"Oh Jack...Ohh Jack! I'm Cumming!"

"Me Too Jamie!"

Then I started cumming. Most of it was either on the bed or me and my lover's chest. He kept thrusting a few times before he came in me. We both breathed heavily. My arms was around his shoulder. He was still in me. We both looked each other in the eyes in amazement, excitement, and best of all. Pleasure. He started kissing me very hard and i quickly responded back by kissing him. We also enters each others mouth as both of our tongue entered. We did that for about a minute, then we both collapsed on the bed smiling at each other.

**YAOI SCENE IS OVER**

We lay there for a while until I look at the time on the top of the TV platform. It was about 10:37am. I was suppose to be ready and leave by the next hour. I didn't panic or anything. I got up, kisses Jack's forehead and told him that I was coming back.I went to the bathroom and took a shower, put my regular clothes on. A t-shirt with a button-up shirt with it. Blue jeans and sneakers. I combed and brushes my haired before i made some eggs and bacon for me and my boyfriend. And all that only took a half-hour. After eating, I put my and Jack's dishes in the dish washer and called mt friend David and Kyle. Both phones went quickly to voice-mail. I remember that if their phone went straight to voice-mail, then they was on the way here. I quickly grab my belongings and head out the door to wait for the RV.

**review me maybe?**


	5. Departure

**BACK TO THIRD-PERSON POV.**

And finally the RV arrived to Jamie's front door. As his friends Kyle, David and Tina quickly comes out the RV as Jamie, who was carrying a lot of stuff, Runs down to them.

"You Ready?" said David

"Of Course I am!" answered Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, don't forget the map so yo can find them" said Jack, who was coming out the house to day goodbye. He gives Jamie a map. The whole color was brown. Filled with roads and countries with blue things glowing on it. Which represent the never-discovered Ice Stones.

"Thanks Jack" said Jamie.

Jack only replied with a nod.

"Well?" said Kyle patting Jamie on the back, "Are we gonna leave or not?! Let's go!"

"Okay" said Jamie. Jamie quickly does a goodbye kiss on Jack and slowly walks to the RV.

"Okay let's do this thing!" Tina said in excitement.

Tina sat in the bedroom while David sat in the living room. Kyle was the driver and Jamie was the passenger. He waived Jack goodbye before they set off in their amazing adventure, searching for the Ice Stones. The RV finally drives off. Jack repeatedly waved at the RV goodbye. As the RV drives off. Jack suddenly disappear in smokes as he goes back to the North Pole. Watching Jamie and his friend's every movement.


End file.
